alien 9 chp1
by toboe the kid
Summary: once again another chapter put together over the course of a few days


**Alright you've probably not been waiting for this but hey gotta get started.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Megumi Hisakawa walked up to Kumi's lifeless form quivering with each step the girls sniffed and whimpered in the background Kumi's Borg was found sleeping not too far from her. He shot open his eyes and began interrogating Ms. Hisakawa. **

**"Who did this to her? C'mon we've got to help her." the Borg's tone was very serious and he glared at Megumi until she moved closer to Kumi. **

**"K-Kumi? Can you hear me?" No answer. "Borg she doesn't appear to have any signs of life. **

**"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE NOT CONNECTED TO HER DAMN IT! Get closer." Megumi followed suit and moved her face close to Kumi's. the felt a very faint breath upon her cheek. Megumi gasped and fell back.**

**"She _is_ alive!" She looked back at the two girls still shivering with fright. "GIRLS! Bring Miss Kawamura a stretcher, a First Aid Kit and an AED if you wish to save her!" Yuri had never been more afraid in her life. 'that's hard to say' she thought as Kasumi and her rolled towards the health wing. Kasumi grabbed the stretcher and threw the First Aid Kit atop it. Yuri brought an AED. 'I've always been so scared during my time as an alien fighter but I have to say this is this first time I've seen a person hurt since the incident with Kasumi and the Yellowknife.' **

**"YURI! Wake up!" Kasumi shouted from around the corner. **

**"Huh?" she looked up to see that she was about to roll down the stairs. "AH!" she squeaked sharply turning to avoid falling down the stairs. **

**"Yuri this is no time to be screwing around! Kumi's life is on the line!"**

**"Yeah sorry." They continued back to find Megumi performing CPR on Kumi. **

**"let's go girls." Kumi had lost a lot of blood from the wound in her stomach. So they staunched the bleeding with gauze and med tape. They carefully picked her up and gently set her down. She was breathing very weakly so They didn't need the AED just yet. They wheeled her to the Nurse's room where they hooked her up to an IV.**

**"Her vital signs are very faint she's very fortunate to have been found." Hisakawa said, turning from the monitor that displayed Kumi's life signs and heart beat. She now faced the girls that stood next to each other still tearing up and sniffing. "Miss Kawamura will be fine you two should get home, its late you know." she smiled at them. "She'll be fine you two should get home and find a way to cheer Kumi up when she awakes." **

**They nodded, "yes ma'm." The two turned and gloomily walked out of the nurse's office doors. They soon exited the school.**

**Kumi awoke the next afternoon her wound was stitched up and covered with bandage wrap. 'Oh my head… wait where am I?' she thought to herself. She looked over to see a few nurses, 'Miss Hisakawa must've brought me here,' she thought. The broad daylight was shining through her bedside window. Her alien fighting uniform had been disposed of and she was wearing the standard blue patient's gown. She was still hooked up to the IV and what a surprise her Borg sat faithfully close sleeping still recovering from his own injuries with his own IV. 'Buddies' She smiled. Kumi looked to her bedside table to see a tree of get well cards, and two pots of flowers both from Kasumi and Yuri. **

**Megumi awoke slumped in the chair to find Kumi awake and well aware of her surroundings. **

**"Well, Miss Kawamura. Everyone's been worried about you. You are very fortunate that Miss Otani and Miss Tomine found you. As you can see they left their regards before you awoke. How are you?" **

**"I'm okay I guess, I've got a head ache." **

**"That's because whatever it was that attacked you pushed you against the shelves and you must've smacked your head on the edge. It'll be quite a while before you can go back to the squad."**

**Kumi sighed "How long?" 'who will watch over Yuri?' she thought.**

**"Probably three to five weeks." Kumi groaned "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing but at least I have the Borg to keep me company." She smiled at her gallant Borg before setting her head down on the goose down pillows and drifting back to sleep.**

**The next day Yuri was busily patrolling her corridors. Due to the attack the school had to be shit down and thoroughly searched to find whatever attacked Kumi. 'I wonder what it was and why it attacked her.' she turned the corner and saw a shadow move. She jumped with fright and gave a squeak of dismay. **

**"Borg, did you see that?" she quizzed him. **

**"Sure did but what was it?" He replied**

**"I don't know and I 'm sure if I want to." She whined as she commonly did.**

**"Quit being such a baby!"**

**"Shut up!" by this time she had already rolled towards the edge of the corridor. She peered around the corner and saw the shadow again. She began to whimper and was feeling very lonely. "oh what do I do? What the hell do I do?" She began to shake with fright.**

**"You could start by contacting Kasumi." The Borg added swiftly, obviously annoyed at the situation. But this was true for Yuri had been so scared that she forgot there was a two way radio around her wrist. She looked around to identify her location before channel calling Kasumi. She pressed the button to warn Kasumi of the incoming call. **

**"What is it Yuri?" Kasumi called over the communicator. Yuri checked the corner to see the fluorescent shadow of the creature around the next corner.**

**"I-I- I see something!" Yuri squeaked nervously**

**"So… follow it." Kasumi said**

**"B-B-But I-I'm Scared!"**

**"Oh my God, You are such a cry baby."**

**"SHUT UP I'LL SHOW YOU!" Yuri rolled of in the direction of the shadow readying her tranquilizer pistol. The only sounds were that of her skates in the deserted hall way and as she grew closer to whatever it was she began to hear a snarling sound. She began to shake uncontrollably as her Borg crossed out its eyes in preparation of protecting Yuri. She peered carefully over the corner and Kasumi heard a shriek echo throughout the halls of the empty elementary school.**

**"YURI!"**

**Leave Me REVIEWS or no more I will type! Of course I probably will any way because I loooove to write thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it**

**GIVE ME FUCKING FEED BACK! **

**BTW check out my bud scribe Mage**


End file.
